Cant Find My Way Home
by Quizilla x bAbE
Summary: Bobby has a daughter who ran off to hunt with Gordon Walker. Now he s dead, and she s back with a lot of news and new problems. Title has no meaning to the story, was all I could think of. Warning: Mentions self-harm, rape, and abuse. Eventual DeanxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don`t know how long ago Bobby actually started hunting, but for this story its going to be about twenty-two years. The story is set after Gordon becomes a vampire and is killed.**

Aryell had been hunting with Gordon Walker for a little over seven years, and was terrified of the man every step of the way. When he wasn`t back from a hunt, which he said he wanted to do alone, for a week she went digging and found that he had been decapitated. She realized in horror that he must`ve been turned into ta vampire and attacked another hunter. What she didn`t know was that he had been hunting Sam Winchester even before the vampire blood changed him. She didn`t want to be alone forever, so she made a decision. She would move back in with her father, Bobby Singer. She loved her father, but she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do when she finally saw him again.

Aryell had known about the supernatural for as long as she could remember. She was three when her mom was possessed and her dad was forced to kill her. At sixteen, she decided that hunting was her calling. But her father was too protective of her and wouldn`t allow it. So at eighteen, she took off. She left a note, but almost never called after she left. She knew if she called too much, he would track her down. That was the reason at first, later she wasn`t allowed to have a phone. On her first case, she bumped into Gordon Walker, and begged him to let her hunt with him. He finally said yes. For the first two months he acted as her teacher and they got along pretty well. After that, he started getting angry at her for the littlest things and would beat her. She tried to get away once, but he was good at finding people and it only took him a day to find her. After beating her mercilessly, he raped her for the first time. After that it happened far too often. She was beaten just about every night, and if there was a three or four day period where he didn`t rape her, she considered it a miracle. He had taken her phone and was with her constantly; until he started hunting Sam, because he kept that a secret from her.

She loved her dad, but she was embarrassed that she had let all of this happen to her. And there was no hiding it: she was covered in bruises, had started cutting herself, and was eight and a half months pregnant with identical twin girls. And it was all very obvious. She had always been a little underweight, so the pregnancy was more obvious. The bruises were all over her body, including on her face and neck. The cuts wouldn`t be impossible to hide, but every long-sleeved shirt she owned had some blood stains on the wrists. She sighed as she pulled up to her father`s house. She had called and let him know she was coming, but not that she was pregnant or had been abused. He was standing outside with two men who she didn`t recognize, but who she assumed were the Winchesters because they were all standing in front of a car that she recognized as John`s Impala.

She put her car in park and took a deep breath. She sat there for a moment, not wanting to get out. But when the three men spotted her and stared, waiting for her to join them, she finally opened the door and stepped out. Bobby walked over to her and before he could speak, she hugged him. If everything after this was going to be an argument or just awkward, she at least wanted to hug her father once.

"What happened?" he asked more gently than normal for him, as the Winchesters came up behind him.

"Umm... I`ve been hunting with Gordon Walker, pretty much since I left."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You were _with_ Gordon?" He clearly meant 'with' as in had sex with him.

"Its complicated," she said, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean 'its complicated'? Bobby said, his voice rising, "You`re pregnant. Is it his?"

After a brief moment, she responded, "Yeah. Umm... _they _are. Its twins."

"Then whats complicated about it?" Bobby growled. Sam figured they should leave them alone, so he grabbed Dean and dragged him back to the Impala.

Tears errupted from Aryell`s eyes. Sob shook her body as she spoke. "I-I`m sorry. I tried to leave, I swear. He found me though. And he wouldn`t let me have a phone or money or credit cards, so I just... I couldn`t stop it."

Bobby shook his head. He needed to know what happened, "Couldn`t stop what? He raped you? Did he give you these bruises?"

She nodded, looking at the ground instead of at her infuriated father.

"Damn it!" his yell was loud enough to make the Winchester`s look concerned.

Sam and Dean walked over and Sam said that we should get Aryell`s bags in. He introduced himself, and nudged Dean to do the same. She smiled and said that she remembered their dad. For the first time, Dean felt himself actually attracted to a pregnant woman. She had dark, black hair that looked unbelievably soft, and light blue eyes. Besides that she was in better shape than any pregnant woman he`d ever seen before. She wasn`t too skinny, not like she was anorexic or anything, but she was still toned and looked like she had stuck to gaining exactly how much the doctor said she would, and no more. Aryell had never been one for greasy food and preferred fruit and salads. But when she found out she was pregnant, she stopped eating anything processed or unhealthy all together. She figured if she couldn`t stop the beatings, at least she wouldn`t be taking any more risks by how she ate.

**A/N: So while I was writing this I kept thinking about the word "concerned." The first c sounds like a k, and the second c sounds like an s. So why don`t we spell it konserned? Ha! I don`t know why I even bothered to spend time thinking about it, but I thought I`d share. **

**Also, I`m sorry if that`s a bad place to stop. I don`t really like it but its 1 AM and I have to get up for school at six, so I want to get to bed. **

*****Please review! If you like it, add to your alert list! More reviews= faster updates.*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Please review! If you like it, add to your alert list! More reviews= faster updates. If I don`t get a review after this chapter or the next one, I might not continue the story.*****

Aryell had been back for two weeks now and was getting sick of being pregnant. Her due date had just passed and she was officially late, which was weird because the doctor and every online site she accessed told her that twins normally come early. Her back hurt, she got heartburn every time she ate, she had to pee every ten minutes, and sleeping was almost impossible because she could never get comfortable. Sam and Dean had just returned from a hunt and she came downstairs from her bedroom and waddled into the kitchen with a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Aryell," Dean greeted. Sam turned and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I just want them to come already. They were due two days ago."

"And I`m getting sick of listening to you get up a hundred times a night to go to the bathroom," Bobby grumbled jokingly.

Aryell gave a small smile. She knew her father was still furious that this had happened to his daughter, who he loved more than anything. She was certain that if Gordon wasn`t already dead, Bobby would have hunted him down already. But now that the bruises were almost faded and he had accepted the fact that she was pregnant, things were at least a little bit easier. They hadn`t really talked or said what was on their minds. As far as she was concerned, that was best. She felt awkward enough just admitting that it had happened, but having a conversation about it would have been even harder.

Dean got up and offerred her his seat at the table. Normally she would have refused, but her back hurt.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, taking a seat.

"Dean would you mind getting me a glass of water?" she smiled sweetly, feeling like she was being a pain enough though no one really seemed to mind.

"Sure sweetheart," he answered with a smile, but it left his face when he caught Bobby`s look at the nickname he`d just used for Aryell. He turned away and filled up a glass, handing it to Aryell.

"Thanks Dean," she said. She was attracted to him and felt like it was obvious. Normally she wouldn`t have minded, but sicne she was around her dad and pregnant, she felt a little bit silly. "So I`m sick of hanging out around the house. Anyone want to come shopping with me? I need two basinets, diapers... pretty much everything."

"And you didn`t think about any of this until two days after your due date?" Bobby asked.

"Well I just got my credit card today!"

"You could`ve just asked." Bobby replied, a little disappointed that she hadn`t come to him.

"I`ll take you," Dean offered. Sam and Bobby both raised an eyebrow at each other and looked at him in surprise.

"You will?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, trying to make it seem like he just had nothing better to do.

"Ok," Aryell said happily. She struggled to get to her feet, so Dean helped her up. They walked out to the car and were gone before Bobby could decide if he wanted to object or not.

They made small talk the whole way to the nearest mall, which was a good distance away. Then Dean glanced over and saw her smiling and decided to say something.

"You`re beautiful you know," he said. He thought maybe he was being too touchy-feely, but her smile broadened.

"Thanks," she said as he parked. He was about to open his door to get out when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. They looked at each other for a moment, both unsure if they should do this or not. What if he didn`t mean it how she thought he meant it? But Dean moved in and kissed her gently. Once she kissed him back, he licked her lips until she parted them enough to let him in.

Their hands roamed each other`s bodies. Finally Dean`s hand came down between her legs and rubbed her through her pants. She moaned softly, but wanted more. She started to pull her pants down with some difficulty and he helped her get them down to her knees. He smiled and kissed her as he slipped a finger inside her. She broke away from his kiss to moan. It`d been too long since she`d been with a guy besides Gordon and she was surprised at how good it felt.

Dean began to move his finger more quickly, and added a second finger. His fingers thrusted in and out faster with each moan. And then suddenly she let out a less pleasant noise, one of pain. Dean quickly pulled his hand away.

"I`m sorry! Did I hurt you?" he didn`t think he was being too rough, but apparently he was wrong because her face was clenched in pain. He immediately felt horrible and guilty.

"No. I think it`s a contraction!" she said with clenched teeth.

"What?" Dean sounded panicked, "What do we do?"

She waited a moment for the contraction to subside and then pulled her pants back up. "Damn it, I was so close," she said jokingly.

Dean gave a weak smile but his eyes were still wide and panicked. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"I don`t think so. I mean we don`t know how far apart they are. Let`s just go back home for now."

Dean nodded and put the car into drive.


End file.
